1. Field
The following description relates to communication using wireless power.
2. Description of Related Art
Research into wireless power transmission has been conducted to address the limited capacity of conventional batteries, and the inconvenience of wired power supply of various devices including portable devices, and the like. The research is mainly focused on near-field wireless power transmission. Near-field wireless power transmission refers to a case in which a distance between transmission and reception coils is sufficiently short when compared to a wavelength at an operating frequency. A wireless power transmission and reception system using a resonance characteristic may include a source for providing power and a target for receiving power. In a process of transmitting and receiving wireless power, the source and the target may share control information.